Dovewing book 2
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: Rose Potter's adventures 12 chapters


Book 2

Chapter 1

Harry and Rose and the Weasley's had a great summer together. Rose and Harry had the best birthday they could ever remember and a few weeks later it was Ginny's 11th birthday. They all did their school shopping together.

Rose stopped in front of a baby store Molly said "if there is one thing we have plenty of is baby clothes for boys."

Rose said "I just want to get a few special things. Not too much."

Molly said "alright but just a few. Your money has to last you know."

Rose smiled and said "I know but I want to do this for each of my babies. I want them each to have something special. That is just theirs."

They went into the shop together.

They had ended up naming her son Silvester Slytherin. She bought him a stuffed Hippogriff, a silver rattle in the shape of a snake and an anagrammed baby blanket in silver and green.

When they rejoined the others in Madam Malkins Ron noticed the new things she had bought the baby and asked "Rose why did you buy Sly Slytherin themed things? Do you want him to grow up Slytherin?"

Rose smiled and said "Sly is a Slytherin no matter what I want him to be. So I might as well embrace it now. We will just have to make sure he is a good Slytherin."

Sly was holding the Snake rattle and sucking on the head of it then he waved his little fist and it rattled for him making him laugh. After they were done with their robes they did the rest of their shopping. When they got to the book store Sly started crying and it was very busy.

Rose handed Harry some money and her list of books and asked "do you mind getting mine Sly is hungry and needs his nappy changed."

Harry smiled and said "Go on I'll get your things go take care of my nephew."

Rose hugged Harry and said "thanks you are the best."

Then she left to take care of her baby.

Rose was sitting in front of the ice cream parlor nursing Sly. She got more then a few looks. It wasn't as if she was exposing herself She had a blanket draped over her shoulder preventing anyone from seeing too much. But she was a 12 year old girl nursing a baby it wasn't exactly something one see's every day.

A young woman sat down at the table next to Rose with a cup of Strawberry ice cream she had bubblegum pink hair.

Rose smiled and said "Hi Tonks."

Tonks turned to Rose and asked "Have we met? Because if we did I am sorry I don't remember you."

Rose chuckled and said "Not yet we haven't. I am Rose Potter this is my son Sly."

Tonks joined Rose and asked "aren't you a little young to be a mother?"

Rose smiled and said "Yes I am. Aren't you a little young to be an Auror?"

Tonks laughed and said "I'm only a trainee. So if you don't mind me asking how is it you are a mother so young?"

Rose said "I don't mind. I was sorted into Dovewing last year. One of many of the lessons for Dovewing is having babies."

Tonks said "I heard someone had been sorted into Dovewing. Did you say your last name is Potter?"

Rose chuckled and said "Yes I did. Harry Potter is my twin brother. He and the Weasley's are doing some school shopping I was with them but my little Sly man decided it was time to eat and have his nappy changed. You can't explain to a baby why right now isn't a good time to be hungry. Harry and the Weasley's are doing some of my shopping for me."

Rose shifted Sly so she could burp him.

Tonks asked "So how is it you know who I am?"

Rose said "I have had a few dreams about you. You marry Remus Lupin and have a son about a year later. Remus is a good man. Kind, loving, protective, handsome. It takes you a while to convince him he is right for you. He is older you see so he thinks he is too old for you and a few other reason but in the end you win him over. Your son ends up like you a metamorphmagus. Green is his favorite color I think. His hair is usually green when I dream about him."

Harry, Ron and Hermione came up to Rose.

Rose said "Hey Hermione. When did you show up?"

Hermione said "In the book store. Mum and Dad are talking with Mr. Weasley."

Rose said "Tonks this is my brother Harry Potter and our best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Guys this is Nymphadora Tonks but she goes by Tonks. She is going to Marry Remus Lupin. I was just telling her all about it and the son they are going to have. You name him after your father."

Harry chuckled and asked "Rose have Tonks and Remus even met yet?"

Rose said "Not yet not for another 3 or 4 years they marry about a year later and have Teddy about a year after that."

Tonks chuckled and said "So I have a while yet to wait for this amazing older man that I am going to marry and have a son with."

Rose nodded and said "Yes you should just focus on your training as an auror and having a good time until then. After all you are only young once. And it isn't as if he is terribly old. He was one of Dad's and Mum's best friends they were in the same year at school. So even though he is older then you it isn't as if he is Dumbledore's age."

Ron said "Rose we are supposed to find you so we can finish shopping are you finished with Sly."

Rose said "Yes I just finished. It was nice meeting you Tonks. I hope my vision of you and Remus comes true. The two of you really love each other and Teddy is a really cute baby."

Harry said "come on Rose stop bothering Tonks and let her finish her ice cream. Not everyone wants to know the future as you have seen it. Besides you know everything you see doesn't always happen."

Rose got up and said "yeah I know but I hope it does this time. They are all really happy."

Hermione asked "Have you ever seen anything about the 4 of us?"

Rose smirked and said "More then you can imagine it would take a month of Sundays to tell you everything. Let's go before Mrs. Weasley sends out a search party for us. By Tonks invite us to the wedding if you can."

Tonks laughed and said "if it happens I will. It was nice meeting you all."

They all finished their shopping then went home.

They took Mr. Weasley's enchanted flying car to Kings cross station they were running late they only had a few minutes until the train left. Rose and Percy were the first two through the barrier and Ron and Harry went last but the portal closed early on them leaving them stranded in the station.

No one noticed until the train was already on it's way that Harry and Ron weren't on board. Rose was worried sick her stomach was doing cartwheels. Of course it might have just been the potion she had been taking to dry up her milk. It made her a bit nauseous. She had bought it at the apothecary she wasn't sure how good it was she had been taking it for a few days and she was still producing milk and it made her stomach upset.

Rose kept expecting Harry and Ron to come through the doors she was in the great hall and kept looking toward the doors.

It wasn't until the hat called out "Dovewing" that she turned to see who was sorted into her house. It was a small girl with blonde hair and silvery gray eyes. Wearing what looked like red radishes from her ears.

Rose smiled at her and got up and said "come sit with me I am in Dovewing too. I'm Rose Potter."

The girls went to sit back down the girl said "I'm Luna Lovegood. I have never heard of Dovewing. Why are we sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

Rose said "We don't have our own table. My brother is in Gryffindor so I usually sit with him but he has gone missing for the moment but you could sit anywhere you like. There is only the two of us."

Just then the hat called out "Dovewing."

Rose laughed and said "Make that three if this keeps up we are going to need our own table and maybe even a quidditch team."

Rose went to get the new girl too her name was Cassie Greenly. She was bigger then Luna had dark brown hair and brown eyes and dark skin.

Ginny made it into Gryffindor like the rest of the family. Once the sorting was done and Dumbledore started the feast and introduced the new Defense against the dark arts professor Gilderoy Lockheart he and a few other professors left the great hall. Rose was pretty sure it had to do with Harry and Ron.

After the feast Rose showed Luna and Cassie to the Dovewing dorms.

When they entered the commonroom Rose said "Dovewing isn't like the other houses. And not just because there are only three of us. Dovewing has it own lessons. During the day you will have lessons with everyone else but at night you will have your Dovewing lessons. The books in here are not to leave this room. And you are not to let anyone else read them or tell anyone about what you learn from them or what you learn in your Dovewing lessons. It is secret just to Dovewing. The dorms are through the door on the right the bathroom the door on the left. You will get your schedules tomorrow at breakfast. You can sit anywhere you like for meals. I usually sit with Gryffindor but you don't have to if you don't want to. Now I suggest going to bed unless you want to do some reading. The hardest part in my opinion of the first week is learning how to get around. However if you get lost the portraits and most of the ghosts are willing to point you in the right direction. Oh curfew is 9 pm you need to be back here by then or you could get into trouble. The exception being when you have astronomy. Breakfast is served from 7 to 9 in the morning and your first lesson of the day starts at 9:15. I personally like to wake up early so I will say good night now and I will see you in the morning."

Rose went to her dorm and Luna and Cassie followed her example.

Chapter 2

The next morning Rose waited until Cassie and Luna were ready and the three of them went to the great hall together. Cassie and Luna sat with Rose that morning and she of course sat with the Gryffindors.

Ron and Harry sat down and a few moments later Ron received a howler. He cautiously opened it and once it was opened Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the great hall at ear shattering levels.

"**RON WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INVESTIGATION AT WORK AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME."**

Then in a much softer and sweeter voice it said "Ginny we are so proud you made Gryffindor."

Then the howler destroyed itself.

Rose said "Luna and Cassie this is my brother Harry and my friends Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny is in your year. Last year I had my general classes with the Gryffindors but I don't know if it will be the same this year or who you will be scheduled with. Ah here is Professor McGonagall with our schedules I guess we will find out."

McGonagall handed them their schedules and Rose said "Good Morning Professor."

McGonagall said "Good morning miss Potter. Here is your schedule. There are a few changes from last year. Professor Lockheart will be taking over for Professor Snape for your Dovewing lessons."

Rose paled then asked "for Luna and Cassie too?"

McGonagall said "Yes for all three of you."

Rose said "I see. Might I asked where professor Dumbledore is? I would like to speak to him about this immediately. It is unacceptable."

McGonagall said "Professor Dumbledore is in his office having a meeting. Miss Potter I am afraid you have no say in what Professor teaches you which Dovewing lesson."

Rose stood up slung her bag over her shoulder and said "We will just see about that."

Rose stormed out of the great hall with her schedule in hand and went to Dumbledore's office throwing the door open as she entered.

Rose shouted brandishing the schedule and slamming it down on his desk "What the hell is this supposed to be Albus some kind of sick joke."

Dumbledore said "Rose now just calm down and I have told you before not to call me by my first name. It is not uncommon for professors to teach different subjects from year to year. I am sure Gilderoy will be more then satisfactory in his lessons with you and the other girls."

Rose was pacing now and said "No he won't. He is going to hurt them. He is going to hurt them so much. Only Severus can be patient and gentle the way they need him to be. If he has to teach someone let him teach me but please do not let him have Luna and Cassie. Do I have to literally draw you a picture. He is going to hurt them they will be in the hospital wing or even St. Mungo's. Please Professor fix it. Luna has her first lesson in two days you have until then or I will take matters into my own hands."

There were two other people in the office and the man asked "What do you mean by that girl?"

Rose turned to them and said "Hello Mr. Moody and it's good to see you again Tonks. I am not sure what I will do yet but I will not let him hurt them. He is a complete fraud and moron to boot. His books are complete fiction. Professor I know it is difficult to find someone to fill the defense position but surely you could have found someone, anyone better then that narcissistic idiot. Private personal study would be better then him teaching. OWl and NEWT students are going to fail miserably on their Defense tests."

Dumbledore said "Rose when you become headmistress you can hire whomever you like until then please do not criticize my choices for professors. I have very good reason for hiring Gilderoy. Now please calmly and quietly go to your morning class."

Rose sighed and said "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when Luna and Cassie get hurt."

Rose turned to the door and Snape was there and she ran to him and embraced him smiling and said "I missed you so much."

Snape caressed her cheek and smiled down at her and said "I missed you too my little flower. Don't you worry your pretty little head I am not going to let Lockheart hurt anyone. Now go to class before you are late. I will see you tonight."

Rose left and Snape turned to Dumbledore and said "She is right Lockheart will not control himself with the girls. If we were talking about older teens or grown women it would be a different story but they are little girls. If you don't want me to teach them that is fine but it can not be Lockheart. I don't believe he is qualified to teach anything else either."

Dumbledore said "I will have to think about it."

Rose practically ran all of the way to the green houses. Lockheart was there talking with Harry just closing the door to Greenhouse three.

Lockheart flashed her a smile and said "Miss Potter I look forward to seeing you tonight for your Dovewing lesson."

Rose gave him a dirty look and said "Go suck a toad Lockheart. Don't take long Harry."

Rose went into the greenhouse and Lockheart chuckled and said "I guess she woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Harry did wonder about Rose's rude greeting. If anything Rose was usually too kind to people and she was a morning person.

After Lockheart talked with Harry he joined his class next to Ron. Rose was next to Hermione they were repotting Mandrakes about half way through the lesson Rose burst into tears and ran from the green house.

Her eyes were still red and puffy when Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with her for transfiguration.

Harry asked worriedly "are you alright Rose?"

Rose nodded and said "I just miss my baby and those earmuffs made me feel like I was deaf again. I didn't like it."

Rose had been deaf 8 out of the 10 years they had lived with the Dursley's as a result of Vernon's constant beatings. Her hearing had been repaired after they had gone to live with Dumbledore the summer before they started school.

McGonagall had them change Beetles into Buttons and after Rose asked for her thirtieth beetle because she had changed all of the others into buttons the first few were rather plain but they became increasingly attractive and colorful McGonagall said "Miss Potter clearly you have grasped the purpose of this lesson. You may work quietly on something else for the rest of class."

Rose said "Yes Professor."

Rose pulled out her drawing pad and oil pastels and started drawing.

After lunch they had Defense against the dark arts with Lockheart. He started the class with a pop quiz but it was all about him. The questions were as followed:

What is Gilderoy's favorite color? _your own reflection._

What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition? _to have your face plastered to the moon so you can see it when ever you look at the full moon._

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? _to be able to look away from a mirror long enough not to starve to death__. _

How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? _I had no idea this was a thing probably not enough times in your opinion._

In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? _get real there is no way you did it and we both know it._

Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs? _I would say you don't believe you have a bad side._

Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Dueling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post_? __I think you made this championship up._

Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? _could it be unicorn blood?_

Which is the personal name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? _I am not going to touch this question it has a double meaning I am not comfortable with. _

When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? _January 24th Never having to look away from the mirror._

They handed in their quizzes and Lockheart looked through them and admonished them for not getting enough of it right except Hermione who got all of the questions right and he looked at Rose and said "Clearly some of you need to learn when to take things seriously and not make jokes."

Rose smirked and said "some of us just call it as we see it. Is that a pimple on your nose professor?"

Lockheart looked shocked and pulled a mirror out of his pocket and Rose started laughing.

Lockheart turned to her and said "Very funny miss Potter. If you think you are so smart let see how you handle my first lesson. I just ask you not to scream it might rile them."

Lockheart pulled a sheet off of a cage of blue Cornish pixies and Rose wasn't the only one laughing now.

Seamus asked skeptical "Cornish pixies?"

Lockheart said "freshly caught Cornish Pixies Mr. Finnigan. They can be tricky little blighters. Well lets see how you can handle them."

He released them from the cage and all chaos broke out as Rose was rolling with laughter and the pixies stole Lockhart's wand. Most of the students ran from the room and the pixies lifted Neville up to the chandelier.

Only Neville, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Rose were left.

Hermione said "Rose stop laughing and help us get Neville down and put the pixies back in their cage."

Rose stopped laughing and with a single wave of her wand the pixies were sucked back into their cage and Neville was gently set down to the ground and the room was put back in order.

The 4 of them were just staring at Rose she had cast multiple spells non verbally with a single wave of her wand there were a lot of adults who couldn't do that.

Rose smirked asked "Should we go to dinner? I am starving. I think it is clear now to everyone Lockheart is a total moron."

Hermione said "Rose don't say that I am sure he was just trying to give us practical experience."

Ron said "right and I'm a hippogriffs uncle."

Rose chuckled then asked "Neville are you alright?"

Neville nodded and said "yeah but how did you do that."

Rose shrugged and said "I guess because I am a Dovewing our power is greatest. Lets go eat I have a Dovewing lesson tonight."

Ron said "whatever the reason it was brilliant."

Hermione like most of the female population of the school was infatuated with Lockheart.

Chapter 3

Rose went to sit with Luna and Cassie and asked cheerfully "How was your day? Busy?"

Luna said "yes very, but exciting too."

Cassie said "I had no idea we would have so much to learn. It is all a bit overwhelming."

Rose asked "do the two of you like reading? I can show you where the library is on our way when I show you to your Dovewing lessons after dinner."

The girls liked that idea. Rose wasn't a prefect or anything but she was the eldest of her house so she felt a need to look out for the younger girls.

Rose asked "Ginny how was your first day?"

Ginny smiled and said "it was good I think I made a few friends."

Rose smiled and said "that is good. You know I will always be around if you need me but I am a rather busy person it is good for you to have friends in your own year. I am sure Cassie and Luna would love to be your friends too."

McGonagall went to the Dovewing girls and said "Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood and Miss Greenly there has been an adjustment to your schedules. These reflect the new changes."

McGonagall handed them their new schedules and Rose smiled look down at hers and looked at Luna's and Cassie's as well and said "that is much better. Luna it looks like you have art with Professor McGonagall, Cassie you have music with Professor Flitwick and I have a double lesson with professor Snape. Do you both remember the way back to the dorms?"

Cassie said "Yes."

Luna nodded.

Rose said "good I don't know how long I will be so don't wait up. My lessons with Professor Snape can last a long time and it is a double lesson this time."

After dinner Rose showed Luna and Cassie the way to the library then walked them each to their evening lessons then went to find Snape. He wasn't alone and they were arguing. Snape, Dumbledore and Lockheart. Rose stood in the door and watched the men for awhile.

Lockheart said "you can't do this. It is my right as a professor to teach the Dovewing students and this is the lesson I was assigned."

Snape said "things have changed you are no longer needed to teach the Dovewings."

Lockheart said "If I don't teach the Dovewings then I will resign and good luck finding a replacement. It is no secret it has become difficult to find someone for the defense position."

Dumbledore sighed and Rose could tell he was going to give in.

Rose said from the doorway "I think I have a solution?"

They turned to her and Dumbledore said "Rose we had not realized you were here. What is this solution of yours?"

Rose came in and embraced Snape and said "While I would love to see this fraud leave never to return I appreciate how hard it is to find people to fill the position for defense. Also I have see how the year ends for him and I would like it to happen. There are many important things that are going to happen in the coming years. Things that will not be resolved with out the events that happen this year. I can not and will not stop these things from happening I do promise I will do everything in my power to keep anyone from actually dying but the temporary bad things have to happen or the future good things may not happen. The burdens of being a seer do you stop the present hurts from happening and risk the great things in the future from happening or just let it all happen as you have seen it."

Snape said "Rose you are getting off topic you said you think you have a solution."

Rose said "Yes I do Severus but I know you are not going to like it. Luna and Cassie I will not permit to suffer at your hands Gilderoy. They are little and inexperienced you can deny it all you want but you would end of hurting them greatly. I on the other hand have experienced both sex and childbirth. The curriculum states I am to learn anal stimulation this year. Gilderoy can teach me these lessons."

Snape said "No Rose I can't allow that. You will not suffer at his hands to protect the others."

Rose looked lovingly at Snape and said "Severus my love it will be alright. This will fulfill the requirement of him teaching a Dovewing in the sexual lessons and Luna and Cassie will be safe. It won't change how much I love you and you will still be the one to make me pregnant with the rings of course."

Lockheart said "I will accept it."

Rose turned to him and said "alright you this is how it is going to work. Once a week I will go to your office you have the 45 minute class window to do what you are going to do. There will be no kissing or penetration of anything else there will be no excessive touching. You will get yourself ready. If you are not done within the 45 minutes that is just too bad that is all the time you have. Now do you want to do it now or after my lessons with Severus."

Lockheart said "Now."

Rose turned back to Snape and said "My love please have a hot bath waiting for me I am going to want to wash his filth off of me."

Snape kissed her and said "I will be waiting for you my little flower."

Rose went to his desk opened a drawer and pulled out a vial and asked "You don't mind do you."

Snape said "not at all."

Rose and Lockheart left and Dumbledore asked "what did she take."

Snape said "I used to use it with her in the beginning it stops bleeding and deadens pain. She hasn't needed it with me for some time but I made some for Lovegood and Greenly. She is going to need it with Lockheart. We shouldn't have let her do this. Not with her past."

Dumbledore said "she said it is important that Lockheart stays for important things in the future to happen. When it comes to her visions we have to trust her and this was her choice. Her courage is remarkable she seems to have grown up extraordinarily the past few months. Has she always called you by your first name?"

Snape smiled and said "No that is new as is her declaration of love for me as long as it isn't in front of other students I don't mind."

Snape was pacing the floor when Rose returned he embraced her as her legs collapsed under her and she said "Please a bath."

Snape carried her into the bathroom and undressed her and lowered her into the hot water and he gently bathed her.

Snape was completely aware they would not get to their blood lesson tonight.

Rose moaned and Snape asked worriedly "are you in pain."

Rose said "it is my chest. I have been taking something to stop the milk but it's not working very well and the side effects are terrible. I am not sure I bought a good one. But I don't know how to make it myself."

Snape said "I can take care of that."

He picked her up out of the tub not caring about getting himself wet and carried her to the bed. Then hurriedly got undressed.

Rose giggled and asked "impatient are we?"

Snape smirked at her and said "it has been a long summer without you my little flower."

Then he kissed her and trailed kisses down her neck and wrapped his lips around the nipple of one swollen breast and drained it. The warm thin sweet milk filled his mouth and Rose moan in relief at the release of the pressure. When he was done with one he did the same with the other.

He asked "is that better my sweet?"

Rose said "yes much better. But it is a temporary solution. They will fill up again."

Snape said "I will give you something to stop the milk until the next baby, later. I am not the potions master for nothing. Now there is something else I want to suck on."

Rose smirked and said "me too."

Snape said "my turn first. I have been dreaming of eating that sweet little pussy of yours for months."

Snape got between her legs and he went to work on her like a professional. After he got her to cum for him. She gave him head for a bit before he just had to be inside her.

Their mutual vocal exclamation drove each other in to absolute bliss when he had reached his limit and released his exceptionally large load deep into her and she was pulsating with pleasure it was nearly a spiritual experience. They held each other it was late at night now.

Snape said "I love you so much Rose. I never thought I would love anyone the way I love you. You know it is not going to be this way with the other girls don't you. I will simply be teaching them and getting them pregnant with the rings."

Rose smiled and said "yes I know. I love you so much Severus but you know something. We forgot the rings."

Snape said "Oh god how stupid could I be. You are not upset are you."

Rose kissed him and asked "do I look upset? I forgot them too you know. But it's alright I don't think I will conceive having Sly threw my cycle off. Would it be so terrible if I did have your baby. I think it would be wonderful having your child a Snape/Prince/Potter/Evans baby there would be no baby more loved. And both Prince and Potter were pureblood lines at least before you and I came along."

Snape smiled and said "I would love you to have my child and someday I hope you will but first we must full fill our responsibilities to the world. Now that Lovegood and Greenly are in Dovewing they can help carry the burden it won't just be up to you."

Rose said "I know it will mean we only have to conceive three more each. At least under the original plan. If Luna and Cassie aren't the end and more are sorted in the next years Dumbledore might include the extant families too in hopes of producing males to carry on the family lines. Harry and the Weasley's are spreading the word about the decline in our numbers I would not be surprised if many girls end up pregnant this year and the coming years. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley have told people they know too so it won't be just school girls it will be many people. If we can keep it up for a few years it could mean a big turn around for everyone. Now as much as I would love nothing more then to fall asleep in your arms I have to get back to my own bed. I wish I didn't have to wait a whole week to be with you again."

Snape kissed her as she got out of bed and said "I know so do I. But it gives us something to look forward to. I will walk you back to your dorm. I will get the rings and bring them back here and I will get you your potion to stop the milk at breakfast but I like the way I did it better."

Rose giggled looking around and said "So did I but it isn't practical to keep up. Where are my clothes?"

Snape chuckled as he got up and said "you left them in the bathroom."

Rose went to the bathroom and got dressed Snape was just finishing getting dressed when she came out. Then he walked her to her dorm and they were both a bit surprised to see both Cassie and Luna still up and studying.

Rose said "You both should be in bed it is very late. Cassie and Luna this is Professor Snape he is the head of Slytherin and teaches potions. He also teaches Blood, pain and sexual Dovewing lessons. Professor this is Luna Lovegood and Cassie Greenly."

Cassie asked shocked "we have to have sex."

Rose said "yes being a Dovewing you have to have babies and you have to have sex for that to happen. Professor Snape is very gentle and he will give you potions that will help with the pain. If you haven't started having your periods yet you don't have to worry about it until after they start."

Luna asked "have you had a baby?"

Rose smiled and said "yes I had a little boy in June and this year I will have another baby. I am a twin so it is possible I could have twins as well. But unless you have a family history of it on your maternal side it is only as likely as anyone else. You both will most likely only have single births."

Snape said "Rose where are the rings?"

Rose went to the drawer where she kept the rings pulled out her wand and said "Alohomora."

The Drawer opened and she took the boxes out and handed them to Snape.

Snape said "thank you Rose. It is very late you all should go to bed soon. I am sure you are tired. Goodnight girls."

The girls chorused "Good night Professor."

Snape left and Cassie asked "Do we really have to have babies Rose?"

Rose said "well like I said not until you start your periods and you might have to get permission from your parents. I didn't need permission because I don't have a family it is just me and Harry. But yes you have to have babies. You don't have to keep them if you don't want to. Professor Dumbledore will find good loving families for them. And sex is a bit painful at first but Professor Snape is really gentle and he will give you potions to help with it and it doesn't take very long to get used to it and it actually becomes very nice. I look forward to my lessons with Professor Snape now. But the babies you will conceive will not be his. The boxes I gave him have magical artifacts that will cause you to get pregnant from old Pureblood line. Now tomorrow is Saturday and you don't have classes but I do so I am going to bed."

Rose went to bed shutting her door.

Chapter 3

As the Gryffindor Quidditch team made it to the locker room sleepily at dawn they were surprised to find Rose waiting for them with a tray piled high with fried egg and bacon and toast sandwiches for all of them.

Wood asked suspiciously "Potter what do you think you are doing here?"

Rose smiled and said "I knew you were coming to practice and there wouldn't be time for any of you to have breakfast So I stopped by the kitchens and asked the houseelves to make something for all of you. You know my house isn't big enough for a quidditch team and seeing as Harry is on the team I thought I could support Gryffindor. The food will help keep them awake while you explain everything and it will give them energy while they practice."

Wood said "Well thanks that is really nice of you. Everyone grab something to eat and get in here."

They all grabbed a few sandwiches and followed Wood in. George said "you are a lifesaver."

A small boy with a camera was following Harry asking him all kinds of questions and just generally being a nuisance.

Rose said "Harry take some food Wood is getting impatient."

Harry gratefully took the food as Rose turned to the boy and said "Hi who are you? I'm Rose Potter Harry is my twin if there is anything you want to know about him I can tell you."

Harry took a bite of a sandwich it was good and he went inside as Rose said "lets go find a seat and I will tell you all about Harry. Have a sandwich you look hungry."

Rose and Collin went out to the pitch Rose looked back and winked at Harry and he thought God bless Rose. She was always looking out for him.

Collin was now bombarding Rose with questions and she answered each one patiently and as honestly as she could. But the more Collin talked the sleepier he got until at last he laid his head down in Rose's lap and fell asleep.

The quidditch team came up and Rose signed to Harry and he chuckled Rose and Harry had taught each other sign language years ago so Rose could communicate. Rose had cleverly put a sleeping spell on Collin.

Wood went over to Harry and said something. Harry signed to Rose and she nodded and carefully moving Collins head she got up Ron and Hermione had come to watch the practice Rose had let Ron finish up the sandwiches.

Ron asked "where are you going?"

Rose said "Wood doesn't want me to watch since I am not in Gryffindor besides I have classes soon."

Hermione said "but it's Saturday."

Rose called back "Dovewing lessons."

Rose went looking for Snape she was rather engorged again and she had missed him at breakfast she found him being cornered by Lockheart who was letting him know he had been teaching the boil cure wrong all of these years.

Rose went up to them as Lockheart said "there is no reason to remove the cauldron from the fire before adding the quills it simply wastes time."

Rose said "as I remember Neville did that last year and had to spend the rest of the day in the hospital wing and had to buy Seamus a new cauldron to replace the one that melted and half a dozen students shoes for the holes burned through them. The mess was quiet extraordinary and poor Neville was in so much pain. It is not a mistake he will make again. Potions seem to be his weakest subject. But I suppose it isn't for everyone it takes someone rather special to appreciate potions for it subtly and complexity. Speaking of potions Severus do you have that potion you promised me or should we go and get it. I have about 40 minutes until I have to be at my lesson."

Snape said "it is in my office why don't we go there together and get it."

Snape and Rose left Lockheart and the moment the door shut they were tearing each others clothes off. It was by far the fastest sex they had ever had and again when Snape came he wasn't wearing a ring.

Rose said breathlessly "I have to get to my lesson."

Snape asked "what are you doing after dinner?"

Rose asked "Homework?"

Snape said "No you will come here and be with me."

Rose nodded as she quickly put her clothes back on Snape gave her the potion then she ran to make it to her lesson. In her hurry she forgot her knickers. Snape picked them up and smelled them and put them in his pocket.

Rose made it to Dumbledore's office out of breath.

Dumbledore said "Rose it isn't like you to show up late and in such a disheveled mess."

Rose adjusted her top and her tie and said "Sorry I had to get a potion from Severus and we ended up having a bit of a quickie I guess it wasn't quick enough."

A man said "you shouldn't call your professors by their first names and I don't approved of you having sex with Severus Snape.

Rose took the potion out of her pocket opened it and shot it back it was rather bitter and she made a face then said "I only call Severus by his first name when either we are in private or with other professors and it is frankly none of your business who I have sex with and Severus is my Sexual magic professor. Who are you anyway butting into other people's business?"

Dumbledore said "Rose let me introduce Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic. He feels we should dissolve the house of Dovewing seeing as there are so few students and in his words the lessons and traditions are backward and archaic."

Rose said "Really and what are your reasons behind that. Many of the ways and traditions of any of the houses could be described equally. The wizarding world as a whole could be described as such. There are many ways muggles have surpassed us in modern thinking and technology. It seems a shame we have not adapted some muggle things to magical ways. The fact that 3 students have been sorted into Dovewing in the past two years after 700 years of being empty. Would go to reason that perhaps there is a new resurgence for Dovewing. Perhaps a need for those with the unique power and knowledge that Dovewing gives. In fact if it continues growing at the rate it has, doubling each year I do not see why it could not be equal to the other houses in no time at all. Our Dorms would have to be enlarged but that is something that is rather easy to fix. We may even get enough while I am still at school to form our own quidditch team. So Minister what are your main concerns about Dovewing. Perhaps we can come to a compromise if it is only one or two things that can be adjusted wouldn't that be better then getting rid of a house that is as old as the rest of the school."

Fudge seemed bewildered this little 12 year old second year witch didn't speak like a child. She was mature, intelligent and rational.

Fudge didn't seem to know what to say so Rose took a seat and waved her wand and a table appeared with Tea, pumpkin juice, sandwiches and biscuits appeared.

Rose said "Please minister sit and eat and we can talk about this and come up with a solution we can all be happy with."

Dumbledore sat down as did Fudge and he asked "How did you do that. I was told you are only a second year."

Rose nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich then said "I am a Dovewing Minister. Our hearts are purist our power is strongest and our vision is clearest. The last Dovewing died centuries ago. We have no head of house or even prefects. I am the eldest student I feel it is my responsibility to represent and fight for my house. We are told when we first arrive at Hogwarts before we are sorted our houses are like our families. Besides my brother I have no family so for me at least Dovewing has become rather special to me. Luna and Cassie are my responsibility. If more are sorted in the coming years they will also be my responsibility. I take my responsibilities seriously. If we didn't belong in Dovewing we would not have been put there. If you don't trust me at least trust the hat.

Dumbledore had not expected this kind of reaction from Rose. He like so many others thought of her as simply a little girl. She was a little girl but she was so much more too. Both of the Potter's were. He had expected anger, sadness, fear but not Reason, understanding and determination.

Dumbledore said "It seems Cornelius is a bit tongue tied at the moment. I believe his number one concern is the lessons in sexual magic with underaged witches."

Rose said "I figured as much I am sure the pain and blood magic is also a concern for him. Luna and Cassie are very nervous about that as well. I have tried to reassure them that it is not all that bad once you get used to it and any child born they wouldn't have to be responsible for if they didn't want to be. It seemed to help a little but they are still worried about it. I have been thinking about a solution that everyone would be happy with. The first thing I thought of was permission from Luna and Cassie parents they should be informed that their daughters are going to be having children even if they don't keep the babies. Another was I thought perhaps postponing those three until 6th and 7th year like NEWT's level or make it optional. I personally do not see any reason to stop my own lessons. I have no family except for Harry that would be upset and it is my choice to keep up with my lessons but as for the others those are several very good in my opinion options without eliminating it all together. After all it is a traditional part of Dovewing but making it NEWT level and optional I think it is for the best."

Fudge asked "What are you really? You are no little girl."

Rose said "Minister I do not understand what you mean. I am Rose Potter I am 12 years old and a 2nd year Dovewing Hogwarts student."

Fudge just looked at her a bit unbelieving then said "So we agree the sexual, pain and blood lessons stop until 6th year where it will be optional and with parents permission and in exchange Dovewing will remain open. I require the rings to be returned to the department of mysteries until Miss Potter starts her 6th year."

Dumbledore said "agreed Cornelius if you would come with me so we can get the rings. Rose stay here I will be back to give you your lesson shortly."

Dumbledore and Fudge left.

Chapter 4

After her lesson with Dumbledore Rose went to find Luna and Cassie to tell them about the new rules of Dovewing They both seemed relieved after she told them she went to the library to do some studying and after dinner she went to Snape's office. He was rather upset he had thought since the sexual lessons were canceled he and Rose wouldn't be together anymore. Rose assured him that it wasn't the case. She was still in love with him and there was no reason they couldn't keep making love and the baby would be his this time. He was very happy to hear that but asked Rose to keep their relationship quiet.

Rose walked into the defense office on Halloween evening and stood in the doorway listening to the group standing around the petrified cat.

Snape asked "Why not return to the great hall afterward if I am not mistaken ghosts do not serve food fit for human consumption. Why come to the second floor?"

Harry stammered "Because, because..."

Rose said from the doorway "because they were coming to see me."

They all turned to see Rose she stepped into the room and said "Harry told me yesterday he was going to Sir Nickolas's death day party with Ron and Hermione. I know they wouldn't have food they could eat and by the time they would leave there would not be enough time or food left at the feast so I arranged it for them to come to my common room so they could eat before going up to their dorms. I set it up with the houseelves yesterday, you can ask if you don't believe me."

Lockheart said "I didn't see you at the feast either. You could have done it easily and made it back to your common room before anyone noticed. The entrance is on the second floor."

Rose said "I suppose I could have. The entrance to my common room is just down the corridor and nearly everyone was at the feast but I didn't do it."

Snape asked "where were you? Why weren't you at the feast?"

Rose said "I wasn't feeling much up to eating or being surrounded by people eating. I am having a bit of trouble with morning sickness."

Lockheart stupidly said "it is night."

Rose turned to him and spoke to him like you would a two year old "Very good Gilderoy night is what you call it when it gets dark outside."

McGonagall said "Miss Potter there is no reason to get smart."

Rose said "Sorry Professor."

Madam Pomfrey said "Morning sickness can occur at anytime it affects everyone differently even different pregnancy with the same person morning sickness can be very different."

Rose said "it seems to be much worse this time then with Sly."

Snape said "I will give you something to help."

Rose smiled at him and said "thank you."

Filtch bellowed "My cat has been petrified I want to see some punishment."

Dumbledore said "Calm down Argus as soon as the mandrakes have matured. I will have a restorative draught made."

Lockheart said "I will make it."

Rose scoffed and said "you would be better off letting Neville make it."

Snape said "I am the potions master at this school I will make it."

Dumbledore said "you four can leave and after you eat go straight to your dorms."

They left as quickly as they could and Rose said "I really do have food for you."

Ron smiled and said "you think of everything."

They went to the Dovewing common room Rose closed the door to the dorms so Luna and Cassie wouldn't be woken up.

Rose saw Hermione eyeing the books hungrily.

Rose chuckled and said "Don't even think about it Hermione those are for Dovewing use only even we aren't allowed to take them out of here not even for our Dovewing lessons and no one else is allowed to read them. Now come over here and eat it is getting late."

Ron had already helped himself and Harry and Hermione sat down and started eating Rose poured herself some tea.

Hermione said "thanks for covering for us. We could have gotten in a lot of trouble."

Ron said "Yeah and thanks for the food I was starving."

Rose smiled and said "No problem but try to stay out of trouble I can't see everything all of the time."

Harry asked "Who is the father this time? Did you use Godric Gryffindor like you were planning?"

Rose said "No the minister of magic put a stop to it a few days after school started. The sexual, pain and blood lessons are going to be NEWT level now we won't start them until 6th and 7th year now."

Harry asked "wait a second if you aren't pregnant from your Dovewing lessons who are you pregnant by."

Rose said "I think that would be obvious Harry. My boyfriend is the father of my baby this time."

Harry asked "You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend? Who is he?"

Rose said "he asked me not to tell you and just because the minister is being stupid doesn't change the crisis we are in. We are still dying out and every magical child born makes a difference."

Hermione asked "What are you talking about?"

Rose said "we are a dying race and unless there is an extreme increase in the birth of magical children there isn't going to be anymore wizards and witches in the world and it will only take a few generations. The ministry is ignoring it. But Dumbledore said that just between our parents generation and our generation the magical population dropped by half if that keeps up in 4 or 5 generations there will be no magic left in the world. It isn't just in the British isles either it is the entire world. Too many people are not having children or only having one or two. The Weasley's are not the norm having 7 children but if more people were to follow their example the crisis would be over in just a few generations. As the first Dovewing in 700 years I feel it is my responsibility to set an example by ignoring the social norms and have as many children as quickly as I can."

Hermione asked "but if everyone were to follow your example what would happen to those babies after they are born?"

Rose said "Well ideally the parents for those girls would step up and take care of the babies for them so they can return to school and finish their education some might chose to stay home and be homeschooled. Some babies could be adopted. The real fix is to encourage already married couples to have more children and to encourage young adults to marry early and start families right away. But even if the babies end up in orphanages or what ever the modern equivalent is the importance right now is numbers. We need for lack of a better term breeding stock. We need those babies to grow up and have lots of babies of their own. If we can do that the crisis will end."

Ron said "I don't think you have anything to worry about Rose. The word has been spread through the older students and mum let her friends know and they let their friends know by the end of the year their is going to be an explosion of babies."

Rose said "I hope so. I don't want to see the end of magic."

When Harry, Ron and Hermione finished eating they left for their dorm and Rose went to bed.

Chapter 5

Harry got injured during the first quidditch game when a rouge bludger broke his arm but he still managed to catch the snitch. Lockheart attempted to fix Harry's broken arm but instead got rid of all of the bones in it instead.

Rose was fuming when she went to see Harry in the hospital wing he was surrounded by his friends and team mates.

Rose asked "are you alright Harry Madam Pomfrey can fix your arm can't she?"

Harry said "of course she can but she says it's going to be painful and I have to spend the night here."

Rose said "I should go turn him into the peacock he is he doesn't have a clue as to what he is doing."

Rose seemed to wobble a bit and go pale as she sat down

Madam Pomfrey had come over to shoo everyone away when she saw Rose and asked "Miss Potter are you feeling alright."

Rose said "I'll be alright just a bit dizzy at the moment. I know better then to get all worked up while I'm pregnant it doesn't help this little one won't let me keep anything down."

Madam Pomfrey said "I will be right back with something for you. The rest of you out now."

The others left and madam Pomfrey returned with a potion for Rose and said "this should help. I don't know what is going on at this school anymore. There is always a few girls that become pregnant and you being a Dovewing it is expected of you but you are the 32nd girl to turn up pregnant so far and school is only a few month in. Furthermore, each girl has refused the abortive potion and I have not had any one request any pregnancy preventative this year at all it is almost as if they are purposely getting pregnant."

Harry smiled and winked at Rose and she smiled back at him.

Rose said "maybe it is just a new fad something they all want to do now but will soon fade away."

Madam Pomfrey said "Having babies isn't like a new fashion or type of music. Babies are a life time commitment."

Rose said "you don't have to tell me that. I know it all too well. Feel better Harry. Do what Madam Pomfrey tells you she is a remarkable healer and knows what she is doing. And take the potions even if they taste horrid they will help, hold your nose if you have to but take them. I have homework I have to get done. I will come by and see you in the morning unless you are already released by then. Get some sleep. Sleep always helps with healing."

Rose kissed Harry's cheek and left.

Madam Pomfrey said "Your sister is a remarkable young girl you should be proud to be her brother."

Harry smiled and said "I am."

That night there was another attack Collin Creavey was petrified.

Harry was released from the hospital but soon the whole school knew about Collin.

Nearly everyone was frightened except Rose and many of the other pregnant girls they could be fine one minute, laughing and happy then suddenly crying or screaming and throwing things. Rose also was having much worse morning sickness this time around and her belly was growing much faster she had been about 5 months along before really showing with Sly but she was just about 3 months along and she had a substantial baby bump she was also experiencing cold and hot flashes.

She was currently in potions class she was having a hot flash so she had her top undone quiet a bit when suddenly Goyle's swelling potion exploded splashing half of the class.

Snape tried to control the class by having anyone hit by the potion come to the front of the class for an antidote. Students with enormous noses, lips, arms and hands came up.

Seamus who was sitting next to Rose said "Rose I think you were hit too."

Rose said "Seamus my belly is big because I'm pregnant not because I got hit with the potion."

Seamus chuckled and said "I wasn't talking about your belly."

Rose looked down and giggled making her enormous breast bounce they had torn both her bra and shirt and were exposed for everyone to see.

Rose said "Maybe I will keep them you all seem to like them."

Everyone was staring particularly the guys. Snape had come over and pulled out a fire cracker from Goyle's cauldron but before he could say anything he noticed Rose and her exposed chest. Harry had got up from his seat and was trying to cover Rose from view.

Snape said "OUT! all of you out. Except you miss Potter."

Rose smirked and said "what ever you say professor. Harry stop that and go. Professor Snape wants to give me the antidote alone. Go on I will meet you later."

Harry grabbed his things and left but turned back around and what he saw was shocking and sickening and made him angry but he turned back around and left.

Snape had always been a breast man. He loved Rose no matter what she looked like but he secretly hoped she would grow up to have large breast and here they were staring him in the face he couldn't pass up this opportunity He had his face buried in them. As he pulled down Rose's panties and freed himself from his pants then thrusted into her.

Rose gasped at the fast deep thrusts.

Rose asked "do you like me better like this do you want me to keep them."

Snape said "I love you no matter what size you are. I will fix them later but I want you like this right now."

Rose showed up happy and back to her usual size at dinner.

Harry said rather coldly "I see you were deflated. Did he do that before or after he shaged you?"

Hermione said "Harry don't be silly Rose is not shagging Snape."

Rose simply smiled and said "after."

Harry shook his head and said "the baby is his isn't it."

Rose said "the baby is mine but yes Professor Snape is the father. I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would take it. I don't expect you to understand but I do expect you to respect and trust my judgement and privacy. And I will make you a deal I will not talk about him to you or you to him it just upsets you both. Would you please pass the peas."

Chapter 6

A week later a dueling club was started nearly the entire school showed up. The house tables had been cleared away and now a golden stage was against one wall. Lockheart came forward as did Snape.

Lockheart showboating as usual and flashing his smile and asked "can everybody hear me can everyone see me. Excellent. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start up this little Dueling club to train you up in how to defend yourselves. Professor Snape has so kindly offered to help me demonstrate."

They faced each other their wands at the ready saluted and bowed to each other and lockheart said "On the count of three. 1.2.3."

Snape shouted "Expelliamus."

A bright flash of red light hit Lockheart sending both him and his wand flying he hit the wall and landed on the floor. The Slytherins were cheering and Rose was laughing and their was a lot of murmuring going on. Snape smiled at Rose and she winked at him.

Lockheart got to his feet and found his wand and got back on the stage after saying how obvious Snape's attack was. They paired up everyone so they could practice disarming. There was an odd number and Rose decided to sit it out and just watch.

When it soon ended up in fighting breaking out Snape suggest that they teach them how to repel unfriendly spells first and that a volunteer pair should be chosen.

Snape suggest "How about Potter and Malfoy."

Then he turned around to whisper something in Malfoy's ear. Rose happened to be closest to the stage so she got up and Harry hissed at her "I think he meant me."

Rose shrugged and said "all he said was Potter and I was closer. Besides you got to play with Malfoy already it is my turn."

Draco got on the stage and Snape at last turned around to see Rose on the stage instead of Harry he paled a bit. Lockheart tried to give Rose advice.

Rose said "get out of my way you git unless you want me to curse you."

Lockheart chuckled but got out of the way.

Rose smiled at Draco saluted and bowed then he called out Serpent Sorcia. A huge black snake shot out of his wand. Rose lowered her wand smiling and giggled and went toward it.

Harry said "No Rose don't."

Rose loved animals, all animals and she was going to go pick up the deadly viper.

Snape seemed to know what Rose was going to do as well but before Rose could get to the snake or Harry or Snape prevent her from doing it.

Lockheart stepped forward and said "Allow me to get rid of it for you."

Rose said "but..."

Lockheart said "alotia Accendilia."

Rose shook her head as the Snake shot high into the air and landing back on to the stage angry, frightened and soar and reared up to strike Harry said firmly "back off."

Rose went to the snake and got down on her knees and said "Come here snaky come to Rosy I am warm I won't let the big stupid man hurt you anymore."

The snake docilly let Rose pick him up and he wrapped around her arm under her sleeve where it was warm. Then Rose got up everyone was staring at her and Harry Then Rose smiled at Malfoy and said "Thanks for the Christmas present Draco. I have never had my own pet before."

Then she turned around and left the Great hall Ron pulled Harry out to and Hermione followed.

They caught up with Rose and Hermione said "we need to talk."

Rose said "alright do you want to come to my commonroom?"

Once they were in the commonroom Rose said "I am going to make myself some tea does anyone else want some."

Ron asked "Why didn't you tell us you are both Parselmouth."

The snake slid out of Roses sleeve and curled out on the rug by the fire.

Harry asked "a what?"

Hermione said "a Parselmouth is someone who can speak Parseltongue, Snake language."

Rose said "Sly will probably be a Parselmouth too. He is Salizar Slytherins son after all and he does take after his daddy. But if you are suggesting that either Harry, me or Sly are the ones opening the chamber of Secrets you are dead wrong. We would never do that and sly is only 7 months old and in Devon and we would never let him do it anyway. Yes he is technically the heir of Slytherin but he's just a baby. We can't say for certain we are or not related to Slytherin since we know next to nothing about dad's family other then he was pureblood and Slytherin lived 1000 years ago but I have to say it is very unlikely. But if you go back far enough we are all related somehow. Of course we probably were all living in caves and wearing animal skins if we track it that far back."

Cassie and Luna came in followed by Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Lockheart.

Rose looked at Snape and said "you aren't going to let me keep him are you? He is a nice snake really he was just scared and cold. Because of that incompetent Moron."

Dumbledore said "Rose please do not insult your professors. But no you can not keep the snake."

Snape made the Snake vanish.

Dumbledore said "Rose please come with us and you three return to your dorms. Good night miss Lovegood and miss Greenly."

Rose left with the adults Rose took Snape's hand and asked "where are we going?"

Dumbledore said "My office. There is someone there that wants a word with you."

Rose said "You didn't have to come and get me I would have met you up there."

Flitwick said "We wanted to make sure you safely arrived."

Rose asked "do you think someone would try to hurt me?"

Lockheart said "Miss Potter unless you haven't noticed there have been several attacks at this school."

Rose said "of course I have noticed My work schedule is busy but I am not stupid. But I am half-blood not muggleborn."

Lockheart asked "what does that matter?"

Rose sighed and said "you wouldn't understand and I am too tired to explain it to a halfwit."

Dumbledore said "Rose that is enough just because you are tired doesn't mean you need to insult people."

They entered the office and their were three people waiting there. The minister and two men one in his 30's the other in his 60's.

Dumbledore said "Rose you remember Cornelius Fudge and Alistor Moody and this is Kingsly Shacklebolt."

Rose said "It is a pleasure to meet you. Of course I remember you both Minister and Mr. Moody. So what do I owe to this late visit. I don't think it is a social call."

Lockheart said "We want to know how and why you are opening the chamber of secrets."

Rose laughed and said "You really are a moron aren't you."

Dumbledore said "Rose we have talked about you insulting Gilderoy it is not his fault he isn't as intelligent as you are and he doesn't fully understand how your gifts work."

Rose said "Sorry Professor I guess I'm tired. Alright first off I have and never would open the chamber of secrets or release the basilisk. Harry, Hermione and Ron and I were just talking about this. They were a bit surprised to find out Harry and I are both Parselmouth and while Harry and I have no idea if we might be distantly related to Salizar Slytherin neither of us are opening the chamber of secrets. Some of our best friends are muggleborn our own mother was muggleborn."

Dumbledore said "Rose I have no doubt you and Harry are not opening the chamber of secret but your gift of visions might give you an insight of who might be behind it. Please Rose if you have any information that can help us you need to tell us."

Rose frowned and said "bad things are happening but sometimes bad things have to happen in the present for good things in the future to happen."

Snape said "Rose my little flower please tell us if you know who is opening the chamber of Secret and releasing the monster."

Rose looked up at him and said "I can't. It has to be done the way I saw it or the good things won't happen."

McGonagall said "Miss Potter simply telling won't change anything why don't you tell us exactly what you saw and how things have to happen. Perhaps with so many of us we can come up with a way to make the necessary things happen in a more timely manner before anyone else gets hurt."

Rose said "I guess that makes sense. You are all adults and with the exception of meat head over there we are all intelligent."

Flitwick said "Miss Potter please tell us who is opening the chamber of secrets."

Rose said " The same person who opened it last time. Tom Morvolo Riddle, Minister don't look at me like I'm crazy. I know Hagrid got blamed for it he was even expelled and had his wand broken. But Riddle Framed him. It was true Hagrid was keeping what some might call a monster as a pet but it wasn't the creature from the chamber of secret and it never killed or petrified anyone in the castle. It was a baby accumentula that escaped into the forbidden forest there is now a rather large colony of them deep in the forest. But Hagrid never opened the chamber or hurt anyone. But really who was everyone going to believe. The golden boy Slytherin prefect who had practically everyone eating out of his hand or the bumbling monster loving well intentioned overgrown Gryffindor third year. It was no contest really. Riddle was even awarded a special award to services to the school. It is still in the trophy room. Riddle knew it was too risky to open the chamber again while he was still at school. But the damage had already been done poor Myrtle was dead and Hagrid was expelled and forever had his name tarnish. I am not even sure Hagrid knows for certain deep down that he wasn't responsible for Myrtle's death. The darkness of that kill led Riddle to do far more killings and do very dark magic indeed. In fact it can be argued that Riddle's first kill was the murder of Tom Riddle as it was the true birth of Lord Voldemort."

There were gasped around the room Fudge said firmly "That is impossible he is dead."

Rose looked at him dubiously and asked "according to whom. With all do respect Minister you were not their that night. I believe the best way to describe what happened the night my parents were killed is that Voldemort was defeated and broken, not killed. He made sure that can never happen a long time ago. Last year he made an attempt to return but my amazing brother once again defeated him. I think mostly through luck and the help of his friends. This year it appears he is making another attempt. I do not know how opening the chamber will help him regain his power to really return. Perhaps it is just a diversion to draw our attention away from what he is really after. Look Minister I know you are afraid of him coming back. We all are. But if we can keep defeating him while he remains weak then it will take longer and longer before he really returns and hopefully we all will be ready to really kill him by then."

Dumbledore asked "Rose do you know how he is doing it?"

Rose said "I think he is using someone. Someone who doesn't know what they are doing. An innocent. I don't think it is the imperious. I think it is possession not like last year with Quirrell this is different. What is worse is I think it is a first year student. The vision isn't very clear but the person is very small with delicate hands and manicured nails. So I guess a first year witch. As for how he is getting to her I don't know. If she is a first year she wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmead so it can't be happening there. And I don't think he is coming in to the school at least not in the traditional way. I suppose he could be using another person. I don't know. I am tired."

Snape asked "Rose why didn't you come forward with this information in the beginning. When the chamber was opened and the cat was petrified."

Rose said "because it mentioned the heir of Slytherin and I don't want to lose Sly."

Lockheart rolled his eyes and said "We will get you another pet let the snake go already."

Rose turned to him and shouted "do you even think before you open your mouth. That is it I am going to curse you."

Snape held Rose and said "It is alright Rose we know you are tired and Gilderoy is very annoying in his ignorance. No one is going to take Sly from you, no one believes your 7 month old infant son is opening the chamber of secrets."

Dumbledore asked "Rose do you know how to get to and open the chamber?"

Rose frowned and said "bad things are happening this year but they won't last. There are certain things that have to happen in order to kill Voldemort when he finally returns."

Moody said exasperated "enough with the riddles just answer the question."

Rose whimper and said "I am sorry I am tired."

Dumbledore said "I think I asked the wrong question. Rose what is in the chamber that will lead to Voldemort's death?"

Rose said "The Basilisk. The Venom can destroy the Horcruxes, all of them."

Then she looked sad and repeated "all of them. If they are destroyed he can be killed and not come back."

Then she gasps and giggle and grabbed Snape's hands and put them on her belly.

Snape chuckled and said "He is active."

Rose smiled and said "or She, or they."

Snape asked "Do you really think so."

Rose said "yes I am easily twice the size maybe more then I was with Sly at this stage. Of course it just might be big and take after it's daddy. He is a tall man."

Fudge said "that is something else. I thought we agreed the Dovewings would not have their sexual lessons until 6th year. "

Rose said "I didn't get pregnant by my Dovewing lessons this time. I got pregnant by my boyfriend."

Snape said "I don't think boyfriend is the right term."

Rose said "How about Lover, or Fiancé or husband of course important questions and answers have to be said for those titles to apply."

McGonagall said "don't you think you are getting a little a head of yourself."

Rose said "probably. I am very young Severus is the same age as my father. But I have been in love with him since I can remember long before we met. I have been in love with him since before I knew what love was. When my world was nothing but Silence and Pain his love was always there for me even if it was just in my dreams and visions."

Fudge said "Professors are not permitted to date their students."

Rose said "I am really beginning to hate you."

Fudge said "break off the relationship right now or resign."

Rose pulled out her wand and pointing it at Fudge said "Sectumsemp..."

Snape grabbed her held her wand at her side and put his hand over her mouth and said firmly "Never use that spell on anyone ever. Please excuse us Rose and I need to speak in private."

Snape took Rose into Dumbledore's sitting room so they could speak in relative privacy.

Snape was pacing and Rose sat down she could tell what he was about to say and do and Rose couldn't allow it to happen.

She said "I am going home for Christmas and I won't be back. This pregnancy is much harder on me then with Sly. After it or they are born I am transferring to Beauxbatons. That way you don't have to resign and you can still keep an eye on Harry. He can get into a lot of trouble you know. He takes after dad that way but he has mum's kindness too. I know this will be hard for both of us. I have loved you all of my life a few years apart isn't going to change that. I swear I will write to you all the time. As soon as I finish school we can be together again maybe get married and have more babies. But I can't see you everyday and not have you. I am not that strong. Perhaps it is best if Dovewing really is disbanded. Luna and Cassie could go into Ravenclaw or something they are both really smart. I had hoped to save magic but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. The hat was wrong I am not rare and special I am just like every other 12 year old. I just happen to have visions."

Snape embraced her and said "You are special and rare and you have saved magic. Rose haven't you noticed nearly the entire female student body 5th year and older are pregnant or trying to get pregnant. And we are going to make sure the word is spread. And I am going to make sure you and the babies will always be taken cared of. Now I believe Dumbledore still has something he needs to talk to you about."

Rose sighed and said "of course he does I am never going to get to sleep."

Snape smiled and said "it won't be too much longer my tired little flower."

They went back out to the office and Snape said "Rose and I have spoke and we have come to an agreement. Taking into the events that are happening both here at Hogwarts and the world in general and considering some of the things that were said and Rose's feelings on the matter. Rose has decided that when she goes home for Christmas break she will not be returning to Hogwarts after the break. She has made a few requests. First the Ministry make it known about the dropping birth rate of our people and encourage larger families focusing on the risks that will face us if it is not done. Secondly Dovewing is to be permanently disbanded, Lovegood and Greenly to be put in Ravenclaw. The entirety of the Dovewing library transferred to the Dovewing estate. As for the Dovewing estate It should go to Rose. I believe sense she has fulfilled every aspect of the house since she first arrived without a single complaint the estate should go to her. She would like to request a recommendation to attend Beauxbatons starting next year as well as a tutor for the remainder of this year. She doesn't want to fall behind. She is afraid how her Foster parents are going to take all of this and requests that perhaps they would be a bit more understanding if an adult could inform them. Now that, that is taken cared of is there any more relationships you would like to destroy minister?"

Rose shook her head and said "No Severus I will never stop loving you. We will just be apart for awhile. It will be good for us. I can grow up and once I am done with school we can be together again."

Fudge got up and said "I think I will be going."

Kingsley said "I think I will be going too."

Rose said "It was nice meeting you Mr. Shacklebolt. Minister I hope you contract some rare disease that is very painful and die. I really hate you."

McGongall said "Rose don't be rude we know you are tired and upset but that is no excuse to be rude."

Rose hung her head and said "I am sorry I didn't really mean it. I don't really want you to die. You just hurt me really badly."

Fudge said "You are a remarkable witch, but you are a child. You don't see it now but this is for the best. It is for your own good."

Rose shrugged and Fudge and Kingsley left.

Chapter 7

When they were gone Dumbledore said "alright Rose now that Cornelius is gone tell us everything in detail and try not to get too cryptic. Seers sometimes tend to speak in riddles."

Rose said "it would be easier to show you but my drawings are in my dorm."

They all left Dumbledore's office and Lockheart said "unless I am needed I think I will retire for the night."

Rose smirked and said "afraid you aren't going to get enough beauty sleep. You better watch out you might get gray hair and wrinkles and your teeth might get yellow."

Rose was teasing him playfully she had never done that before she had always been rude and insulting.

He laughed and said "I knew you would come around eventually no one can resist my charm."

Rose said "alright just calm down and don't get to full of yourself just because I am too tired to come up with a good insult for your right now. Just go to bed Professor. I am sure everyone will let you know if you are needed. Goodnight."

Lockheart left for his room as everyone else went to Dovewing. They all waited in the commonroom as Rose went to the dorms to get her drawings then she shut the door between the dorms and the commonroom so Luna and Cassie wouldn't be disturbed. Rose sat down at the table and spread out the many books.

Rose asked "What do you want to know about first?"

Dumbledore said "Let's start with Everything you know about the chamber of secrets."

Rose went through the books and said "I have told you a lot about it already."

Flitwick said "yes you have but we would like to know a bit more."

Rose opened one of the books and turned the pages the drawings were very good most were done in oil pastels they were Rose's favorite medium. But there was one that was done in charcoals that stood out she went to flip past it but Snape stopped her and looked at her Rose said "Please let me turn the page I don't like that one."

It was of Snape lying dead his eyes looking blankly up and bloody.

Snape nodded and she said "They are all from my visions and dreams I do not know what is true and what is not some are nice and happy and others dark and frightening. I have seen the death of many people I care about. Just like all of my visions I am not sure if they are true or not. Oh here is one. This is of Harry stabbing the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. Now that is very important that must happen the sword of Gryffindor has to get imbedded with basilisk venom it is the way most of the horcruxes get destroyed. It is goblin made so it will absorb anything that would have otherwise destroyed it. That is what is so important about all of this that and one of the Horcruxes getting destroyed not that Harry knows it is a horcrux he just knows it is bad and needs to be destroyed so after he killed the basilisk he uses a fang that get's lodged in his arm to stab the diary. Fortunately Fawkes cries his tears into the wound and Harry is all right."

Rose showed them a few more pictures "This is the sink in the girls bathroom that if you speak Parseltongue at it, It opens up into a hole that leads to a tunnel under the lake that leads to the door of the chamber. This one here is the door to the chamber again you have to speak parsel tongue to open it. This is a statue of Sly's daddy if you speak Parseltongue to it the mouth opens that is where the basilisk lives. This is Tom Riddle at 16. A handsome boy really, it is a shame what he turned in to. If things could have just been a little bit different maybe he wouldn't have ended up like that."

Snape said "Rose baby we know you are tired but you are beginning to get a bit off topic are there anymore drawings about the chamber."

Rose smiled up at him and said "kiss me and take me to bed. Hold me until I fall asleep."

Dumbledore said "Rose focus we will let you go to bed soon."

Rose looked through the pictures again and stopped on one of the writing on the wall but it wasn't complete there was a small delicate hand with manicured nails writing the words.

Rose was simply looking at the picture her head was getting closer and closer then she said "she is wearing a ring. Oh my god. I know who it is I think. But it doesn't make sense she would never do anything like this. She isn't a Parselmouth so she couldn't even if she wanted to and she wouldn't I know she wouldn't she is just an innocent little girl."

McGonagall asked "who is she."

Rose said "I suppose any number of girls could have a ring like that but I think it is my little sister she has a ring like that, Ginny Weasley. But it doesn't make sense she would never I know she wouldn't."

Dumbledore said "Rose if she is being possessed she wouldn't know what she is doing and he could speak through her. It isn't her fault she has no control over it."

Rose said "but how is he getting to her that is the real question what good are visions if they don't give you the answers you need and make you question the people you love."

Snape said "alright Rose we are almost done then you can go to sleep. Which girls bathroom is the entrance in?"

Rose said "Myrtles I think. It makes sense it is where she was killed and the attacks all happen right near there. That is all I know about the chamber. The Horcruxes are even less. Just what they are, not where they are or even if all of them have been made. He might make some of them after he comes back. I don't know anything anymore and my head hurts. and my eyes feel all gritty and I don't want to be awake anymore."

Dumbledore said "just show me the pictures and then you can go to bed."

Rose showed him a picture of Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem, Tom Riddles Diary, The Gaunt family ring, A giant Green Snake, and Harry as a toddler with a fresh scar on his forehead and crying."

Dumbledore said "Thank you Rose you have been very helpful now I want you to leave everything else up to us and you go to bed."

Rose got up and said "Don't let Harry and Ginny get hurt."

Snape said "Don't worry no one is going to get hurt just go to sleep now and have good dreams about our baby."

Dumbledore said "I know it is very late but I need to speak to Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter right away. We need to put a stop to this at once."

Rose went to bed and fell right to sleep.

Chapter 9

Rose woke very late it was nearly noon she was very hungry so she went to the great hall. Classes had been canceled for the day and Rose learned that many things had happened after she had gone to bed.

Ginny had been becoming possessed by Riddles diary. The basilisk had been killed the sword imbedded with venom and the diary destroyed. Also Harry had freed the Malfoy's house elf Dobby.

Ginny hugged Rose and said "Thank you Dumbledore told me it was because of you that everything happened. Rose you set me free."

Rose said "I didn't do much I just let Dumbledore and some of the other professors know about some of the visions I had."

Luna and Cassie sat down next to Rose and asked "Rose is it true is Dovewing really closing and you are leaving?"

Harry asked "What? Rose what are they talking about?"

Rose said "The minister has dissolved Dovewing and I will not be returning to Hogwarts when I leave for Christmas. I will be tutored for the rest of the year at home then in September I will start at Beauxbatons. I think Luna and Cassie will be put in Ravenclaw."

Harry asked "why can't you be put in Ravenclaw or another house. Why do you have to leave?"

Rose said "this pregnancy is wearing on me much more then the first I simply do not have the energy to make it to all of my classes anymore. I will be privately tutored at home so I can start as a third year in September."

Hermione said "that is understandable but why not come back in the fall after the baby is born and you have recovered."

Tears filled Rose's eyes and she said "I can't see him everyday and sit in class with him without being with him anymore."

Harry said "You broke up."

Rose nodded and couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Harry held her and said "I am sorry Rose."

They both knew that wasn't true Harry hated Rose and Snape being together but he was sorry she was hurting.

Rose dried her eyes and asked "are you coming home for Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wrote and said they are going to visit Bill in Egypt it might be fun. I can't wait to see Sly he has probably gotten so big."

Harry smiled and said "I already said I was staying and the others are staying too. You have a good time with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and play with Sly but don't forget to write me."

Rose said "I won't I guess I will have to get an owl now too. It is too bad I couldn't keep the snake I think it would have made a good pet. It is the first nice thing Draco has ever done. Most of the time he is so negative."

Ron said "Rose you do know Malfoy wasn't trying to give you a gift he was attacking you."

Rose said "No I think you are wrong. If he wanted to attack me why didn't he use the stunning spell or disarming spell. I am sure he wanted to give me a pet."

Chapter 10

McGonagall went to Rose and said "Miss Potter Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

Rose asked "Again? What more could I possibly tell him."

Rose followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix looked terrible it was getting close to his burning day and it looked like it would be soon. But he wasn't the only one there. Molly was there with Sly and so was Remus Lupin.

Rose ran to him and hugged him and said "Moony I have missed you."

Remus asked amazed "You remember me?"

Rose said "Kind of."

Then she hugged Molly and took Sly from her and said "look how big you have gotten my little man."

Then she kissed him and he giggled Rose asked "what are you doing here?"

Remus said "I am going to be your new tutor if it's alright with you."

Rose said "of course it is alright with me and you have to meet Harry while you are here."

Molly said "I am here to bring you home. Dumbledore explained everything and we both feel you should come home right away."

Rose said "I will have to go pack my things. Everyone is in the great hall if you want to say hello while I get everything together. And Moony you can introduce yourself to Harry."

Sly was babbling away as they went down the stairs Rose took him with her as the others went to the great hall.

Sly was sitting on Rose's bed as she packed she was just closing her trunk.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" Snape asked as he entered her dorm.

Rose turned and ran to him and threw her arms around him and said "I don't want to say good bye it sounds so final. No matter what I said yesterday am afraid I will never see you again."

Snape said "No Rose I know we will see each other again and we will be together again. You are no longer a Hogwarts student there for nothing can keep us apart now. At least during the summer and the moment you finish school we will be married and you will give me many more babies. I expect you to let me know when you go into labor. I want to be there when my child or children are born. I don't suppose we have time for a quickie."

Rose giggled and said "No we don't they are waiting for me and we are not going to make love in front of my son. There is something I need to tell you before I leave. Just in case I never get the chance. Lockheart never had me. I put him in a full body bind and did homework for the 45 minutes then adjusted his memory. Nothing actually happened but he thinks it did."

Snape kissed her and said "My clever girl. You don't know how much that ate at me."

He then enchanted her trunk to follow her and he went back to his office. Rose picked up Sly and left the dorm the trunk followed behind her. Rose met the others in the entrance of the great hall. It seemed almost like half the school was waiting to say goodbye to Rose.

Finally they were leaving going out into the blizzard outside.

Remus set up a tutoring schedule and he ate dinner with them nearly every night. Rose bought an eagle owl that she named Shyleen and wrote everyday to Snape, Harry and the others letting them know how she was doing.

Chapter 11

Rose went with Molly and Arthur and of course Sly went with them to Egypt. Bill welcomed them warmly and was pleased to meet Rose and Sly. They did a lot of tourist things. Egypt was full of great magical history. They stayed a full week and Bill and Rose became rather good friends and he adored Sly.

The night before they were to go back home Rose waited until everyone was asleep and she quietly got out of bed and went to Bill's room. Rose had thought everyone was asleep but Bill was still awake he was in bed jerking off. Rose was so quiet he didn't hear her come in and he had his eyes closed as he stroked himself but he opened his eyes went he felt the bed shift slightly as Rose got in with him. She was nude and before he could say anything She smiled at him and started giving him head.

Snapes size was big but Bill was enormous. He knew he should stop her but he did not even when she straddled him and lowered herself down on him or at least she tried.

She looked down at him and said "I need your help with this. You are too big for me to do it by myself."

He nodded grabbed her hips and while pulling her down to him he thrusted his hips up.

Rose gasped and he said "You like that don't you."

Rose panted "yes it is so good. It is so big. More please Bill."

Rose laid down on his chest kissing him as he thrusted his hips hard and fast. She sucked on his neck leaving several hickies. Her crys of pleasure were almost like music to him. When they were at last done they fell asleep holding each other.

When Arthur woke up the next morning Molly was in the kitchen feeding Sly and she seemed to be upset about something.

Rose usually since she came home took care of Sly whenever possible so Arthur asked "where is Rose."

Molly said "She is asleep in Bill's bed they are both nude."

Arthur smirked and said "well at least we know he can't get her pregnant."

Molly said "Arthur this is serious it is nothing to joke about."

Arthur said "I don't think it is. We don't see Bill often and we are leaving in a few hours. Rose just went through a rather hard break up where I understand it she was rather frequently sexually active. I am sure this is a one time pent up sexual need. Not the start of a relationship."

Molly said "unless you haven't noticed we have a few son's and five of them will be coming home this summer and by then Rose will not be pregnant. we need to have a talk with her."

Bill and Rose came into the kitchen and Bill said "it's too early to talk."

Rose said "if this is about me and Bill shaging last night you have nothing to worry about. I am not looking for a relationship or commitment from him. Not that I didn't enjoy my self it was very nice and perhaps if we meet again we could shag again but it isn't anything serious."

Bill said "yeah it was great but it was just a bit of sexual fun."

Molly asked "what about babies?"

Rose said "unless things work differently then I have been informed I can't get pregnant once I am already pregnant."

Molly said "I meant after the babies are born this summer Bill won't be there but Percy, Fred, George and Ron will be."

Rose said "I thought you said you wanted to take care of my babies that you felt they were your grandchildren. If I were to get pregnant by one of your sons they really would be your grand child. If you have changed your mind about it I am going to have to arrange something else."

Arthur said "That isn't what Molly meant. We promised to look after your babies when you were in Dovewing and conception was required of you. It is not required of you anymore. So if you are going to have sex with anyone you need to use some kind of preventative from getting pregnant. Beauxbatons will not accept you if you are pregnant"

Rose said "but having babies is the only thing I am really good at if Sly is any indication I make beautiful, smart, happy babies."

Arthur said "You are good at many things. You are an incredibly gifted seer, You are uncommonly powerful, you have a beautiful singing voice, you are a very good artist. The list goes on and on and yes you are good at having babies but it is far from the only thing you are good at."

After breakfast and packing up and saying goodbye they went home.

Chapter 12

At the end of May Snape received an urgent message from Rose "My water broke. Please come it hurts. I need you. I am scared. Rose."

She was early by almost 2 months Snape ran from the room. When he arrived at the burrow Rose's screams told him where she was. She was in a small pink room on the first floor.

Molly seemed very worried and Snape asked "shouldn't we get her to St. Mungo's."

Molly said "Yes but I can't hold her and Sly at the same time."

Snape said "get the boy I will take Rose."

Snape was amazed at the size of Rose's belly there was no way she was only having one.

They got Rose to the hospital Molly had to take Sly out because Rose's cries were upsetting him.

Snape stayed with Rose and the healers helped her deliver. The first baby was a boy with black hair and black eyes just like Snape and Sly. The second another boy with black hair but he had green eyes then a girl with dark red hair and black eyes and finally the last, a girl identical to Rose and her mother with Red hair and Green eyes.

Rose was naturally exhausted and before drifting off she said "Lily we have to name her Lily."

Snape smiled and said "We will my little flower now sleep, you have earned it."

The babies were very small being premature but because of magic they were healthy. Lily was the smallest and the first born boy the largest.

Rose woke to two people arguing Molly said "I don't need any help I can handle it."

Snape said "They are my children and I insist. I do not doubt your skill and knowledge at raising children. But 4 newborns and a toddler and Rose is going to take time to recover anyone would need some help. Do you have something against houseelves?"

Molly said "no of course not but I do not need two of them."

Rose said "Mrs. Weasley just accept them and thank Severus for the gift. He never gives up until he gets what he wants. Besides he is right you know 5 babies are going to be a lot of work and I won't be able to help for a while and then I will be going to school."

Snape went to Rose and asked "How are you my sweet Rose?"

Rose said "Hungry and bursting full. Where are the babies?"

Four bassinettes were lined up next to the bed Snape said "They are right here?"

Rose said "we need to name them. Do you have any preferences? The eldest I thought we could name Tobius after your father unless you would rather we name him after you. He looks just like you."

Snape said "I think Tobius Severus would be best."

Rose smiled and said "we could call him Tobby at least while he is little."

Snape said "I like that and the dark eyed girl I would like to name Eileen."

Rose nodded and said "Yes Eileen Molly and the green eyed boy I would like to name..."

Snape said "Please do not say James."

Rose shook her head and said "No I know how you feel about my father. I have always liked the name Michael. I was thinking Michael Arthur."

Snape said "it is a good name. So Tobius, Michael, Eileen and Lily. What do you want for Lily's middle name?"

Rose said "Minerva. Do you think that would be alright?"

Snape smiled and said "Yes I think it is perfect."

Molly said "thank you Rose you named your children after Arthur and me."

Rose said "You are both very important to me. My parents died when I was so young you and Mr. Weasley have been just like my real parents taking me and Harry in and loving us and doing the same with Sly and my new babies too. And Professor McGonagall is a very powerful witch who I respect greatly if Lily is half the witch as her name sakes then I will find myself a very lucky mother. That goes for all of my children. Silvester Albus, Tobius Severus, Michael Arthur, Eileen Molly and Lily Minerva. All are beautiful and healthy and I love them all. And all named after strong men and women most of them magical."

Snape asked "Who was the Michael you knew?"

Rose said "One of my former teachers in primary school. He was the one to teach Harry and me sign language. I think he suspected what was happening at home but he couldn't prove it still he was always very nice to me and Harry."

Snape said "well if he was a good man and influenced you then it is right one of our sons is named after him. Molly and I were talking before you woke up about the continuation of you having children. We always knew multiples were possible. Fraternal twins are hereditary but I never dreamed of quadruplets were possible. They are all clearly fraternal. I agree with Molly that you shouldn't have any more until you finish school. As for your little fling over Christmas I am going to pretend it never happened. I am aware more then anyone else how strong your sexual appetite is and I suppose we are not officially a couple but I don't want to hear about what you do with other men. I just ask that when it comes to having children I am the father."

Rose said "I don't think that will be an issue for a long while it will be sometime before I am ready to have sex with anyone and I agree I think I have contributed my fair share for now to the magical population. Let others try to save the world. Now if someone could get me something to eat and hand me one of my babies so I can get rid of some of this pressure before I explode I will be happy. Then I have to let Harry and the others know about the babies."

Snape gave Rose two of the babies and Molly went to find Rose something to eat. Rose started nursing the babies and Snape put the other two babies on the bed so she could nurse them as well.

Snape said "I have to go my little flower. I have a few people to contact. I ran out of class in the middle of a lesson without a word to anyone."

Rose said "I understand but will you come back and see me and the babies again."

Snape kissed her and said "Yes my Rose but I have to go now."

Snape left and a little bit later Arthur came in with Remus. The babies were back in their bassinettes. Rose was sitting up in bed trying to eat with Sly next to her trying to help

Rose said "Sly mama knows how to feed herself."

That didn't stop Sly from shoving a spoon into Rose's mouth gagging her.

Remus and Arthur laughed and Arthur picked up Sly and asked "Where is Molly why would she leave you alone with this terror?"

Rose said "I insisted she go get a cup of tea and leave Sly with me. She and Severus had a bit of a disagreement about accepting some help taking care of the babies and she has been by my side since the labor started. I wish she would go home and get some rest."

Arthur said "I will see what I can do."

Arthur left with Sly and Remus came forward and looked at the babies he asked "What are their names?"

Rose said "the eldest one is the boy with black hair and black eyes his name is Tobius Severus. The next one is the boy with green eyes and black hair I named him Michael Arthur. The girl with Red hair and Black eyes I named Eileen Molly and the one who looks like me I named Lily Minerva. You don't think Harry will mind me naming her after mum do you?"

Remus said "Not after he see's her. Lily is the perfect name for her but why didn't you name either of the boys James?"

Rose said "Two reasons, One I am leaving James for Harry to use. The second Severus hated my father and the name James makes him think of him. I don't want him to hate is own son. Of course Michael looks a bit like Harry and Harry looks like dad."

Remus said "yes he does. Look Rose I can't stay long. I just wanted to make sure you are alright and meet your babies."

Rose smiled and said "they are beautiful aren't they. I think I am going to take a nap. Good night Remus. Stay safe."

Remus kissed her forehead and said "Good night Rosy."

Remus left and Rose fell asleep.

Molly and Arthur helped get Rose and the babies home Snape gave them two house elves a male with Brown eyes and a female with blue eyes the Male was named JoJo and the Female Lolly.

They really did help a lot with the babies and around the house. They both belonged to Rose but seeing as she was still only a child and living with the Weasley's they did what Molly and Arthur told them too.


End file.
